model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Wellman/Relationships
Relationships Family Grandmother Gabriel deeply cares for his grandmother, after she had taken him into her home after his parent’s death/jail. He seems to mention her a lot at his stay during Hogwarts, and brings up the fact that he’s worried for her many times throughout the year. He worries due to her old age and not having someone home with her every day and that she could drop the floor any minute. While he does care for her, Gabe believes she is a bit of a strict person and sometimes annoying whenever he has friends over. Gabriel’s grandmother, likewise, worries about Gabriel due to his carefree nature and reckless personality. He often doesn’t think about what he’s doing, which is what worries her most. Friends Marina Estrelle Gabriel enjoys Marina’s company due to her outgoing personality. They often talk to each other inside and outside of classes. Not only does he enjoy her simply because of who she is, but they share the same interest—Quidditch. Starting second year, despite Marina failing to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team, they can be seen flying on brooms together out on the pitch often. Something Gabriel is mindful of is Marina’s sensitivity to being in the Gryffindor house. He genuinely cares for her even if he doesn’t directly tell her, and knows that on the day of sorting she cried due to being separated from her sister and her friends. He often avoids even mentioning any of the Hogwarts houses around her due to this. While he doesn’t mention it to anyone, Gabriel feels immensely bad for Marina’s inability to hear. He believes she’s lost so many opportunities and experiences in the world due to this. This was the main reason he decided to learn BSL from Marina, so that he had a way to communicate with her (since he knows he often rambles and speaks quite quickly). Abigail Agnes Mottley Gabriel and Abigail seem to connect. She tends to tease Gabe about his general personality and habits, to which he doesn’t necessarily care about. He enjoys having her around and views her as a fun person, one of the reasons being for their similar interests in Quidditch. Another reason he thinks she’s a fun person is because she doesn’t take anything he says or does to her seriously. While he doesn’t say this to anyone, Gabriel, while he thinks this ability is “epic”, ultimately feels bad that Abigail is a metamorphmagus. She cannot be out in the muggle world because of this, and he assumed that she wants to be as she insists to go over to his house rather than hers. Gabriel trusts Abigail most with his personal issues, since she can also be quite serious but soft at the same time. He finds her soothing whenever an issue of his, though very rarely, comes up. He also trusts her to the point where she won’t reveal anything he says to her to anyone else (besides Marina, who he’s fine with). Juniper Fleur Gabriel likes Juniper and sees her as one of his closer friends. He typically studies with her every so often, something he actually asks her to do and not the other way around, despite it being Juniper’s interest (though this is because she hides it). He values the time with her and enjoys it, even if studying is something he forces himself to do. Gabe doesn’t only see Juniper as someone to hang out with, but rather she is someone he genuinely cares about. He worries about her possible past of being alone, to which he tries to make sure she isn’t feeling lonely by spending a lot of time with her. He doesn’t know this for certain, but is fairly suspicious of it due to an interaction they had in the greenhouse one morning. Not only if he suspicious of her past, but he’s suspicious of her true personality. He believes she might be hiding who she is to fit other people’s interests, which he tries to reassure time to time that he wants her to be who she wants to be. Despite this, he also tries to make her more extroverted since he assumes that’s something she wants to be. Ariadne Vernetti Gabriel and Ariadne had very sparse interactions in their first year, only seeing each other in their classes. However, starting Summer break after first year, they started to interact much more. Gabe sees Ari as a fun person to hang around with, especially since she seems willing to do many things, even if they are a little reckless. The two bond over their interest in Quidditch some, both trying out for the team in their second year. They occasionally practice flying on their brooms together, as well. Gabriel appreciates Ariadne’s straightforwardness with her wishes. She has asked him to help her be more outgoing, which she believes he can help with due to his loud and outgoing personality. He immediately jumped on the opportunity to help the introvert, as helping others with social issues was always something he wanted/wants to do. He tries to include her in activities and conversations when she’s around, as well. Professors Professor Nyx Fitzgerald Gabriel has openly stated his thinks Professor Fitzgerald is a cool person. He says this for a few reasons: She often doesn’t take away points from houses, even if the students do deserve it (a famous time was when he Rictusempra’d Marina during class jokingly). While he hasn’t mentioned this to anyone, Gabriel looks up to Professor Fitzgerald. He sees her as a strong and intelligent person, which is someone he wants to be. He also wants to be the “cool professor” when he becomes a Herbology professor at Hogwarts… Well, that’s what he plans, anyways. Gabriel trusts Professor Fitzgerald with personal qualms, whether it’s a small issue with his friends or something much bigger. He hasn’t talked to her very much about these, but will starting his second year.